Mi caballero
by I'm a Ghost x3
Summary: Taki se pregunta qué es lo que siente por Klaus... Será amor acaso? "No te atrevas a morir, Klaus!" [One-shot]


_Summary: Qué es lo que realmente siento por Klaus? Por qué lo salvé de la muerte? __**Porque él es mi caballero... **__(Taki's PoV) [One-shot]_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora: Este fic nació despues de ver Maiden Rose y escuchar "Santa Claus" el mismo día. Raro, no? No sé que tenga que ver (y no me maten por kokoro no Tamago, ultimamente escribo en la tablet y no enla computadora y no puedo continuar sin lo que ya tenia)

Taki se pregunta si lo que siente por Klaus va más allá de la responsabilidad, Cuàl será la respuesta?

Mi caballero...

—Nee... Taki- susurró Klaus, reposando en mi regazo. Habían pasado sólo algunas horas desde que había salvado a Klaus despues de haber sido acusado de traición a la organización Maiden Rose. El tono en el que había hablado era de curiosidad y sorpresa en su voz.

-Klaus...- susurré, incapaz de decir otra cosa, poniendo mi mano en su pecho y envitando que se levantase, ya que sus heridas se abrirían de nuevo- no te sobreesfuerzes.

-... Qué soy yo para ti?- me preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

Dicha pregunta me hizo pegar un salto, me tomó desprevenido y me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-...mi...caballero...-pronuncié levemente, viendo como él quería decir otra cosa, agregué- yo controlo tu existencia, tu vives para mi, asi que... No te atrevas a morir! Mi...caballero- pronuncié, con unas enormes ganas de morir de vergüenza, mientras mis ojos eran inundados por las lágrimas que luchaban por ser libres, teniéndo presente el mismo pensamiento _"Klaus... Pensé que te perdería, mi dulce caballero...no dejaré jamás que te alejes de mí!"_

Sin que me diera cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sorprendiendo y asustando a la vez a Klaus, quién solo dijo suavemente mi nombre "Taki..." abrazándome con fuerza y pronunciando como un juramento "jamás me alejaré de ti, no me permitiré la muerte hasta que tú lo ordenes, mi vida siempre te pertenecerá, y serás tu quien se encargue de terminarla, Taki Reizen, líder de Maiden Rose..."

Sus palabras me sorprendieron de sobremanera, no el que aceptase que su vida era mía, si no el modo en que las habia pronunciado, la ligereza, el sentimiento y la mirada que tenía al pronunciarlas.

Klaus me sonrió con ternura, secándo las lágrimas de mi rostro, besándo mis párpados. Aquello me hacía feliz, pero lo intenté ocultar sin mucho éxito, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Klaus notó eso y se acercó a mi rostro, besándome lentamente.

-Tus lágrimas, al igual que tú me pertenecen, todo en ti es mío, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-pronunció mientras me abrazaba, tirandome debajo de él.

-Klaus...-susurré, queriendo decirle que se alejase, como era mi deber de líder, pero otra cosa salió de mi-sí, Klaus siempre te he pertenecido. Desde el instante en que aceptaste ser mi caballero y renunciaste a todo por ello. Desde ese momento, desde ese dia siempre te he pertenecido... Mi caballero...-dije sonrojado. Arrepientiendome al instante de decir eso, desviando la mirada.

Pude ver de reojo que Kalus se sorpendía, mirandome en algún indicio de mentira, sonriéndo en lo que pensé yo, era que no lo había encontrado nada y era inmensamente feliz de lo que había pronunciado.

-Klaus, yo...-me detuve, pero mis acciones no lo hicieron, estiré mis brazos hacia su cuello, en un abrazo, como si quisiera fundirme en él.

-Taki...-lo escuche decir, correspondiendo mi abrazo con fuerza.

Quise detenerme y por más que lo intenté no pude detener una palabra que salió de mis labios-*ai...-dije completamente avergonzado.

Klaus se sorprendió de sobremanera, y apretandome contra su pecho me dijo "Ai...Taki, estas consiiente de lo que acabas de decir? Ya no habrá marcha atrás".

Y me besó, me besó tan apasionadamente que pude sentir como me quemaba mi interior, aquello era único, tan único como la primera vez que lo vi, cuando renunció a todo por mí... Klaus era único, y el unicó al que he amado con tanta pasión y dulzura, el único... Al que amaré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Taki-sama!- escuche al amanecer, notando el tono urgente de la voz que me había llamado.

-Qué sucede?-pregunté cuando abri la puerta, completamente uniformado.

-Enemigos! Nos atacan! Y estan muy cerca!-pronunció el capitán de uno de los grupos.

Me soprendi de sobremanera, y sin pensarlo llame a Klaus, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Quiero que busques un lugar seguro, y lleves ahi a los niños y tú te quedes con ellos- él aún estaba debil, no podía arriesgarlo en batalla.

-Taki...-susurró, visiblememte enojado, pero aún asi le sostuve la mirada.

-...es una orden! Klaus!- dije sereno- General, reuna a los mejores combatientes y preparense para la batalla mano a mano! Los tanques también preparense para atacar con puntería!

-Si Taki-sama!-el hombre salió corriendo para informar de mis órdenes.

Me voltee para mirar a Klaus y en un momento impulsivo lo abrace, diciendole que no arriesgaría a perderlo y que obedeciera las ordenes, preparando mi Katana y saliendo al campo, esta vez era vivir o morir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La batalla era horrible, podia ver muchos muertos y heridos de ambos bandos, pero aun así manteniendome firme atacabamso con bombas y resistíamoslas enemigas.

-Listo, tanque 2 dispare!-ordenaba, y seguidamente despues de haber dicho eso, aparecio él, mi caballero en campo, y con el radio notificando su aparición

-Klaus!- dije con preocupacion y enojo.

-Si, estoy de vuelta, Taki- me dijo con ese tono tan caracteristico de él, como diciendo que acabaría en un instante..

Solo pude resignarme y sonreír ante esto.

Después de que la batalla terminase, me acerqué a Klaus, sin notar algo que estaba detrás mío.

-Klaus, desobedeciste una orden...-pronuncié severo, pero feliz.

Noté que él sonreía, para despues mirarme con horror y poniéndosé frente a mi, recibiendo el filo de la espada por mí. Deteniéndola para yo acabase con el atacante.

No reaccioné, pero aun asi hice lo que el pensaba, desenvaine mi espada y maté al intruso, friamente, pero en shock al ver a Klaus caer, herido de gravedad.

-KLAUS!-grité al verlo caer, arrodillándome junto a él, mirándolo preocupado.

Él me miró,y acercándose con mucha dificultad a mi, me sonrió muy tranquilamemte pasando su mano por mi rostro.

-Ta...ki...-dijo sonriéndome con ternura, mirándo como las lágrijas caían de mis ojos sin piedad.

-Klaus! Klaus! Resiste! - me sentía incapaz de decir otra cosa, tenía miedo de perderlo.

El solo me miró,mientras su vida se escapaba de su cuerpo, debilitándose a cada instante, sin poder evitarlo.

-Taki...yo... Aishi...te..ru...-eso me sorprendió mucho, y pude notar que sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco... Lo único que hice fue poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerzas mientras lloraba con la ezperanza de que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un sueño.

-Klaus!...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Klaus... Hemos ganada la guerra, y todo gracias a ti... Mi preciado caballero, todo es tranquilo ahora entre ambas naciones, y los niños pueden salir libremente.

Ahora me dirijo a ti, sí, a ti, a mirar tu rostro como hace mucho no hago.

He llegado a ti, je. Sabes? Si hubiera sabido antes lo que sentías por mi, todo hubiera cambiado y ahora estariamos mas unidos que ahora, sin esa barrera que pronto desaparecerá.

Me has protegido con tu vida, aun cuando te dije que note dejaria morir sin que lo ordenara, te falle, Klaus...

Te miro,recordándo todo lo que pasamos e inevitablemete derramo las lagrimas que me causa el verte, aunque en un punto son de alegria, por que pronto estaremoos juntos de nuevo. Porque siempre seras mio, mi caballero...

_FIN_


End file.
